Powerless
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: One shot, you'll know what it's about when you read.


_Flashback and Humphrey's POV_

"I'd told you we'd make a good team" Kate smiled while we were both crawling towards the log.

"Did you say that? I thought I'd said that" I joked with her as we were both making our way to the log.

All of the sudden, a caribou jumped over the log and hit her. Knocking her out on impact.

"Kate!" I screamed rushing to her side.

I had jumped on her back to protect her from any more caribou. I was taking some heavy hits, but I didn't care, as long as Kate was ok.

Winston and Tony must've realized that I was getting hurt so they scared them away. Once they were all gone, I got back on my feet to see if she was ok.

"Kate?" I said looking at her.

"No don't do this" laying down next to her.

"I love you" I said.

All of the sudden I began to howl, to eventually be joined by the other wolves of the pack. Soon, both of the packs were howling with me. We had just lost wolf, a friend, someone I loved.

_End of Flashback and end of Humphrey's POV_

Hello, my name is Winston. You know me as Kate and Lilly's father, Eve's mate and the alpha male of the western pack. What has happened to Kate has taken a great toll on all of us. But not more than it has Humphrey. Humphrey loved my daughter more than anything and when she died he couldn't take it. I'm going to tell you what happened after the accident and how he and he will always be remembered in this pack.

It has been about a week since the incident and he hasn't gotten over it. How can you get over something like that? You just can't, not truly anyway. People say they got over the deaths of their mates or children, but they really haven't. Inside they're about to die from so much sadness.

Love is a very selfish thing. It forces you to only rely on one person and one person only. You must dedicate your life to them and you will never be happy unless your with that one person. I thought I could have Kate one day, her and I could run off together or something. We could live together and be mates forever. Now she's dead...show's what I know.

It was getting pretty late now, he had sat in my den all day. Everyone was outside talking and some were talking about what happened to Kate.

I guess it was his love for Kate or his guilt that got him to leave his den. He walked out of the den and towards the rock that we normally have moonlight howls at, that's where everyone was.

As He was walking there, he was greeted by many wolves, but he did not respond to any of them. He truly did not care about what they had to say, he was here for one thing and one thing only.

He finally made his way to the top of the rock, He looked at the sky for a minute to imagine Kate up there. He wanted more than anything to be with Kate and the pain of not having her was unbearable.

He wanted to sing for her, so she could know he still cared. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

You hid your skeletons.  
when I had shown you mine.  
You woke the devil.  
that I thought you left behind.  
I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through.  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

I watched you fall apart.  
and chased you to the end.  
I'm left with emptiness.  
that words cannot defend.  
You'll never know what I became because of you.  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

Ohhhh.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

Ohhhh.

Powerless...  
Powerless...

After he had finished, he looked down to see everyone in tears. He noticed that he was as well, but it didn't matter anymore did it? Without her nothing mattered.

He climbed down the rock and walked into the woods, he walked by me and I tried to stop him, but the look in his eyes were the saddest you had ever seen. Nothing looked more miserable than he had looked right there. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want to see him like this anymore. I let him leave.

Humphrey then walked into the woods, he looked back for a second then walked away into the darkness of the forest. That was three years ago and he still has never returned. I don't expect him to come back.

Our pack is doing ok, we're united and Garth and Lilly are in charge. They were also the first alpha and omega marriage. Something that Kate and Humphrey will never get to have together.

Humphrey never came back, I imagined that he died. I don't blame him for what he did, he had lost the love of his life. Right there in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was truly powerless.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I decided to do this one shot because it came to me when I was listening to this song which is called "Powerless" by Linkin Park. It is a new song, just came out a** **few weeks ago. I had just heard it today and had to make a one shot out of it. So tell me what you think of it and I will update a chapter for "My Secret Life" Either later today or tomorrow. Read and Review.**

**-ShadyWolf313**


End file.
